coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1424 (9th September 1974)
Plot Ray has a black eye. Alf is determined to get Albert installed in the Community Centre. Granny makes Tricia stay off work to accompany her to a meeting with the bank manager, Mr. Morgan. She asks for a loan of £1,000 but Mr. Morgan advises her to keep renting. Deirdre resigns from the yard but Ray says he's fired her. Albert takes over the centre but refuses to move out of No.1. Jerry asks Deirdre to return, and when Ray makes the peace she agrees. Annie bars a bunch of football hooligans. They descend on the centre and terrorise Albert, breaking his glasses, smash up Idris's car and Len and Ernie's windows and the Select. Cast Regular cast *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow Guest cast *Mr. Morgan - Norman Scace *Jimmy Graham - Colin George *Sammo - Malcolm Thompson *Lou - John Fielding *Suggy - Paul Rosebury Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Committee room and corridor *Fairclough, Langton and Booth *Bank - Office Notes *A strike at Grampian Television mean that viewers in that region did not see this episode nor Episode 1425 (11th September 1974) or Episode 1426 (16th September 1974). On 5th September a visiting company executive had caught staff in the studio control room, who should have been rehearsing for a local programme, watching the banned pornographic film Deep Throat instead. The staff director in charge, Tony Bacon, was dismissed the next day however Mr Bacon was the local shop steward for the ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) union and, following a meeting, all sixty-five members walked out at 5.00pm, bringing transmissions to a halt and claiming that the management hadn’t followed nationally agreed procedures for dismissals. As negotiations continued over the next week viewers in the region were left without an ITV service and, as some areas could not pick up any BBC transmissions, they were without a television service entirely. A solution was eventually reached when it was agreed that the record could show that Mr Bacon had resigned voluntarily and the service resumed on Wednesday 18th September at 10.30am. As the station had built up a backlog of shows, they decided not to show the episodes of Coronation Street or Crossroads that the rest of the country had seen but instead gave a verbal resume of missed events before the transmission of that night’s instalments. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre resigns from Len Fairclough's yard - and football hooligans turn up in the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,506,000 homes (4th place). Category:1974 episodes